Pourquoi moi ?
by Mystery88
Summary: Drago donne un rendez vous à Harry, juste après lui avoir donné un baiser enflammé... Qu'est ce qui lui a pris? Piège? Coups fourré? tout se complique... Notre gryffondor ne sait plus quoi penser. Slash HPDM. Chap 4 et 5 en ligne!
1. Questions et surprise

**Coucou tous le monde !**

Comment ça va ? Moi je pète la forme, la preuve, c'est que je veins d'écrire une nouvelle fic... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est pas trop sur le même ton que les autres mais moi je l'aime bien... Dites- moi ce que vous en pensez...

**Titre:** Pourquoi moi ?

**Résumé:** Drago donne un rendez-vousà Harry, juste après lui avoir donné un baiser enflammé... Qu'est ce qui lui a pris? Piège? Coups fourré? Notre gryffondor ne sait plus quoi penser. Slash HPDM.

**Rating:** M (et ce sera justifié par la suite...)

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette fiction fait allusionà des relations de type homosexuelles, donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, merci de passer votre chemin et de garder vos critiques homophobes pour vous...

**Pitite dédicace:** cette fic est pour toi ma poufsouffle adorée, je sais que c'est pas vraiment ta tasse de thé les hpdm, mais je voulais juste te dire merci pour être mon amie tout simplement... J t'ador... J'ai nommée, Miss Kalea chan. Et un tit bonjour et gros bisous à ma Tia que j'aime, si elle passais par là...

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1: Questions... et surprises !**

_Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour ça ? Peut on tomber amoureux sans le vouloir ? Et surtout sans s'en rendre compte ? Que je suis stupide ! LUI ! Manquai plus que ça ! Pourquoi a t il fallut que ce soit lui ? Merlin mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter çaaa ?_

Harry s'arrachai littéralement les cheveux en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé...

**Flash Back :**

"- Salut Ron ! Salut Hermione ! Passeez de bonnes vacances !"

Harry venait juste de quitter ses amis. L'année était terminée et le poudlard express venait de les déposés sur le quai 9 3/4. Alors que le brun se dirigeait vers l'endroit où devait l'attendre son oncle, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas encore là. Il décida donc d'aller s'assoir en l'attendant. Il alla s'installer à l'écart de la foule sur un banc. D'où il était, on ne le voyait pas mais lui pouvait surveiller l'arrivée de son oncle.

Il était plongé dans ses pensée lorsqu'une ombre s'arrêtte devant lui. Harry releva lentement la tête pour découvrir une personne, vétue d'un jean moldu et d'une chemise blanche, laissant entrevoir un torse pâle, le fixant d'un air narquois, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux de glace. Face au gryffondor, se dressait Drago Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui tombaient maintenant sur les épaules, quelques mèches volant devant ses yeux. Il se tenait droit et fier, les mains dans les poches, ce qui lui donnait un air tout à fait décontracté. Harry n'était tellement pas habitué à le voir habillé en moldu, qu'il se surpris à le trouver incroyablement beau vétu ainsi ! Il se giffla mentalement et rougit de ses pensées.

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil en le voyant et un sourrire satisfait apparu sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha du brun, se pencha en avant, et chuchotta dans son orreille :

"- Je te fais de l'effet, Potter ?"

Harry savoura la sensation du souffle chaud du blond contre son orreille. Un frisson lui parcourût le dos, et il tourna la tête vers Drago. Ce qu'il vît dans ses yeux était bien trop clairs pour ne pas être compris. Harry était complétement déboussolé. Que devait-il répondre ? A quoi jouait le blond ?

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux, malfoy ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut le plus neutre possible.

Le sourrire vainqueurde Drago s'ettira encore plus. Harry était hypnotisé par ses lèvres.

_Oh! Merlin, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Reprends-toi, Harry !_

Le Brun se secoua mentalement et réalisa à quel point le serpentard était proche de lui. Il leva les bras pour le repousser mais le blond, plus rapide, attrapa ses poignets et les plaqua contre le mur derrière Harry. Il vînt s'assoir à califourchon sur les genoux du brun, planta ses saphirs dans les yeux de Harry et souffla :

"- C'est toi que je veux "

Harry, prît de court, n'eût pas le temps d'anticiper le geste du blond qui s'empara violemment des lèvres du Gryffondor, lui arrachant un gémissement. Ilouvrit habilement la bouche du brun et appronfondit son baiser faisant voir milles étoiles à Harry. Ce dernier eu le souffle coupé par tant de hargne. C'était à la fois violent et divin. Et soudain, aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser cessa. Drago se releva, lâcha les poignets de Harry, et s'éloigna, avec nonchalance comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était tout à fait normal.

Harry était figé, il n'avait rien compri. Il commençait même à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais un morceau de parchemin sur le banc lui prouva le contraire. Il l'attrapa et le déplia. Les mots s'alignaient droits et nets :

_Potter,_

_Retrouve moi sur le Chemin de traverse, à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes, ce vendredi. Je répondrai à toutes tes questions._

_Drago Lucius Malfoy_

**Fin du Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

Taaadddaaaa ! Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! Alors ça vous a plus ? Je sais il est un peu court, mais c'était pour mettre les choses en places... Une suggestion? Une critique? Une review tout court? En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et gros bisous à tous...

En espèrant vous retrouver au chapitre 2,

Mystery88


	2. Décision et rendez vous

**Salut à tous !**

Alors procédons dans l'ordre...

Tout d'abord j'aimerai remercié toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait trop plaisir... Je peux pas répondre individuellement (même si c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque...) mais il est 22h et je vais me faire tuer si jamais on trouve sur l'ordi... Et dire que je prends tous ces risques pour vous! Donc voilà je suis vraiment désolée, mais je tiens à vous adresser milles merci à tous, je vous adoreuh ! (chaud au coeur)

Ensuite je vous anonce que les chapitres 2 et 3 sont terminés... reste à voir s'il vous plairons XD !

Et pour finir, je tiens à préciser que les chapitres seront courts, mais ça me permet de pouvoir les publier plus régulièrement, pour ce qui est du nombre... aucune idée, j'ai pleins d'idées pour faire souffrir nos chers adolescents... (Moi? Sadique? Naaoonn !)

**Titre:** Pourquoi moi ?

**Résumé:** Drago donne un rendez-vousà Harry, juste après lui avoir donné un baiser enflammé... Qu'est ce qui lui a pris? Piège? Coups fourré? Notre gryffondor ne sait plus quoi penser. Slash HPDM.

**Rating:** M (et ce sera justifié par la suite...)

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette fiction fait allusionà des relations de type homosexuelles, donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, merci de passer votre chemin et de garder vos critiques homophobes pour vous...

**Pitite dédicace:** cette fic est pour toi ma poufsouffle adorée, je sais que c'est pas vraiment ta tasse de thé les hpdm, mais je voulais juste te dire merci pour être mon amie tout simplement... J t'ador... J'ai nommée, Miss Kalea chan. Et un tit bonjour et gros bisous à ma Tia que j'aime, si elle passais par là...

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

* * *

**Décisions et rendez-vous**

On était jeudi soir et Harry était toujours dans le même état d'égarement. En 4 jours de réflexion, il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui avait poussé le serpentardà l'embrasser.  
Il avait embrassé Drago Malfoy... Où plutôt Drago Malfoy l'avait embrassé, car dans son état Harry n'avait pas vraiment pu réagir.

Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter par rapport à ça. Joie ? Dégoût ? Indifférence ? Indifférence, ah ça non ! Car il devait bien l'admettre Drago embrassait comme un dieu et il avait adoré ça ! Malgrè lui, peut-être, mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui même, ça avait été merveilleux.

Mais milles autres questions tournaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse y apporter de réponses satisfaisantes. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie d'aller à ce rendez-vous pour pouvoir trouver ces réponses (Drago n'avait il pas dit qu'il répondrait à _toutes_ ses questions ?) et la peur, le doute.

Pouvait il lui faire confiance ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait d'ailleurs. Alors si c'était un piège ? Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Le Serpentard sert toujours ses propres intérêts avant le reste. Donc s'il l'avait embrassé, c'est qu'il y avait un intérêt pour lui. Mais lequel ? Lui nuire ? L'insciter à le croire pour mieux l'attirer dans un coup fourré ?

Mais après un combat acharné, la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison, et Harry décida que, piège ou non, il irait à ce rendez-vous. Après tous, n'était-il pas le sorcier capable de tuer Voldemort ? N'était-il pas capable de se défendre tous seul ? Il n'allait quand même pas avoir peur de Malfoy ! Oh et puis tanpis, il avait besoin de ces réponses !

°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain en se levant, Harry fourra sa cape d'invisibilité dans un sac. Le serpentard n'avait pas donné d'heure dans son mot, il décida donc d'y aller en fin de matinée.

Il arriva donc aux alentours de 11h sur le chemin de traverse, vêtu de sa cape. Il ne voulait pas que Drago le voit. Il voulait d'abord vérifier qu'il était là, d'une, et de deux, qu'il était seul.

Arrivé à l'entrée de l'allée des embrumes, il le vît, appuyé nonchalament conte un mur dans l'ombre, toisant tous ceux qui osaient le regarder.Harry scruta attentivement les alentours et fût obligé d'arriver à la conclusion qu'il était seul. Il s'approcha sans bruit pour observer le blond. Ses yeux étaient froids, sa bouche affichait un rictus typiquement Malfoy, son visage était fermé. Ses cheveux presque blancs semblaient voler doucement autour de sa tête alors qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre brise.

Soudain, comme s'il avait senti ce regard qui l'observait, il tourna la tête dans la direction de Harry, fronçant les sourcils. Son regard pénétrant scruttait attentivement l'endroit exact où se trouvait le brun, il avait les narines dilatées.

Harry se remémorra ce qu'il avait fait... non il en était sûr, il était impossible que le blond l'ait vu ou entendu, il avait vraiment fait attention. Mais alors pourquoi regardait-il fixement dans sa direction ?

Tout d'un coup, le Serpentard leva les sourcils comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose, et un sourrire ironique apparu sur ses lèvres.

"- Bonjour Potter. "

Harry regardait le blond, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte.

Comment était-il possible qu'il l'aît repéré ?

* * *

Ah Ah ! Je me marre devant mon ordi, rien qu'à imaginer vos têtes! Alors comment qu'il a fait notre Dray pour savoir que Harry était là ? Telle est la question...

Bon passons maintenant à votre avis, ça vous a plû ? Une question? Une suggestion? Une idée sur la question posée juste au dessus?Une critique? Je suis ouverte à tous tant que c'est intelligent. Vous savez comment faire... C'est le chti bouton en bas de votre écran... Marchi d'avance !

Dans le chapitre suivant, on a la discution entre Dray et Ryry... et les explications !

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et gros bisous à tous !

Mystery88


	3. Discussion et perte de contrôle

**Coucou tous le monde !**

Ca y est ! Vlà la suite ! Bon ben j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...

Un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une tite review, je vous adoreeee !

**Titre:** Pourquoi moi ?

**Résumé:** Drago donne un rendez-vousà Harry, juste après lui avoir donné un baiser enflammé... Qu'est ce qui lui a pris? Piège? Coups fourré? Notre gryffondor ne sait plus quoi penser. Slash HPDM.

**Rating:** M (et ce sera justifié par la suite...)

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette fiction fait allusionà des relations de type homosexuelles, donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, merci de passer votre chemin et de garder vos critiques homophobes pour vous...

**Pitite dédicace:** cette fic est pour toi ma poufsouffle adorée, je sais que c'est pas vraiment ta tasse de thé les hpdm, mais je voulais juste te dire merci pour être mon amie tout simplement... J t'ador... J'ai nommée, Miss Kalea chan. Et un tit bonjour et gros bisous à ma Tia que j'aime, si elle passais par là...

**Bonne lecture à tous...**

* * *

**Discussion et perte de contrôle**

"- Bon, Potter arrêtes de me regarder comme ça et enlève ta cape, j'ai pas tout mon temps moi." lâcha le blond, une note d'impatiente dans la voix.

Tellement sous le choc, Harry laissa glisser sa cape et un sourrire victorieux apparu sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

"- Bien, maintenant suis moi."

Et il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de l'Allée des Embrumes. Bonjour l'acueil ! Harry se secoua et le rattrapa.

"- Mal...

"- Chuut !" coupa celui-ci.

"- Mais pour qui tu te prends ?" répliqua Harry, véxé d'avoir été intterompu.

"- Mais putain, tu vas te la fermer je t'ai dit !" il se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. "Je ne sais pas si tu sais où tu es, Potter, mais ici les murs ont des oreilles, alors tu te la ferme, OK ?"

Harry acquiessa et Drago repartit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant un pub délabré, dont l'enseigne n'était même plus lisible. L'intérieur n'était pas plus accueillant. Les gens chuchottaient entre eux, et presque tous étaient encapuchonnés. A l'entrée de Drago, toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Celui-ci se dirigea d'un pas altier droit vers le comptoir, sans leur accorder le moindre regard. L'homme qui se trouvait derrière le bar était tout aussi miteux que l'endroit. Lorsque Drago arriva face à lui, il se mit à trembler et s'inclina si bas que son nez toucha le comptoir.

Il s'adressa alors à Drago d'une voix chevrotante:

"- Monsieur désire-t-il que je lui ouvre son salon ?"

Drago ne répondit pas mais acquiessa d'un léger mouvement de tête. L'homme attrapa une clé accrochée à un tableau, et contourna le bar.

Harry et Drago le suivirent dans d'étroits couloirs éclairés par des torches. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte, l'homme se tourna vers Drago et lui demanda, minaudant:

"- Monsieur désire-t-il que je lui apporte quelque chose ?"

"- Non, ça ira." répondit froidement le blond.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le salon, suivit par Harry. A peine ce dernier eût-il fermé la porte derrière lui, que Drago sortit sa baguette et la pointa dans sa direction. Harry réagit au quart de tour et dégaina la sienne, prêt à se défendre.

Le serpentard le regarda avec pitié:

"- Pathétique! Potter, si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurait fait bien avant. Maintenant pousse-toi, je veux simplement vérouiller la porte."

Harry s'écarta, méfiant, et le blond lança son sortilège. Harry se sentit stupide, voilà qu'il devenait parano !

Il fît le tour de la salle des yeux et fût étonné. Un feu acceuillant ronflait dans la cheminée. Le luxe de la pièce contrastait fortement avec le reste de l'auberge. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit salon richement décoré. Deux canapés verts foncés garnis de coussins se faisaient face, séparés par une table basse. De l'autre côté, il y avait une table et quatre chaises. Drago avait jeté sa cape sur le bord d'un canapé, et s'était avachi dans les coussins. Il regardait Harry qui admirait toujours la déco.

"- Pas mal, hein ?" dit-il avec fierté.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui mais ne répondit pas, se rappelant ce pourquoi il était là. Il se dirigea vers l'autre canapé et s'assit en face de Drago.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel le blond se câla plus confortablement et planta ses yeux de glace dans ceux du gryffondor.

"- Pourquoi es tu venu ?"

Harry le regarda, surpris, avant de lâcher, ironique:

"- Je croyais que c'était moi qui devait poser les questions."

"- C'est vrai, mais réponds d'abordà la mienne et je répondrais aux tiennes."

Harry réfléchit. Pourquoi était-il venu au juste ? Il décida de jouer la carte de la prudence.

"- Pour que tu répondes à mes questions."

"- Et qu'est ce qui te dis que j'y répondrai ?"

Décidement, la conversation prenait vraimentune tournure bizarre.

"- Ben j'en sais rien moi ! C'est toi qui m'a dit de venir et que tu y répondrai !" dit Harry que la situation commençait à énervé.

"- Depuis quand est ce que tu fais ce que je te dis ?" demanda le blond, parfaitement calme, semblant s'amuser gandement de la situation.

Harry était complétement perdu. Mais où voulait-il en venir ? Il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle de lui même et voilà que Malfoy lui posait des questions auxquelles il n'arrivait pas à répondre.

Harry se renfrogna et Drago sourit. Il se leva et vînt s'assoir sur les genoux du brun. Il glissa ses doigts sousson menton alors qu'il s'obstinait à regarder les flammes. Harry planta alors un regard noir dans les deux saphirs face à lui, se jurant de ne pas craquer. Drago reprît :

"- Tu t'attendait à quoi en venant ici, Potter ?"

Dans ses yeux, Harry pouvait voir les flammes de la cheminée danser. Il avait soudain l'impression d'étouffer.

Voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas, le blond se pencha en avant, déposant doucement ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le premier. Il n'y avait pas de violence, pas de brutalité. Rien que de la tendresse et de la douceur.

Harry s'efforçait de ne pas répondre, mais lorsque le serpentard réussit à lui ouvrir la bouche, une vague de plaisir déferla en lui. N'y tenant plus, Harry gémit contre Drago, envoyant balader toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Encouragé, le blond lâcha son menton et glissa les bras autour de sa taille. Harry fît remonter ses mains le long du dos du serpentard et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, attirant le blond plus à lui, intensifiant le baiser.

Cependant, lorsque Drago passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, Harry sembla reprendre ses esprits au contact des mains de l'adolescent sur sa peau. Il le repoussa, furieux contre lui même d'avoir cédé.

"- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Malfoy !" dit-il, essayant d'être convaicant. "Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?"

Drago le regarda d'un air entendu avant de lui répondre :

"- Je pensais te l'avoir fais comprendre."

Harry fît le lien dans sa tête (NDA: ce qui est relativement difficile pour lui dans son état) et s'écria :

"- Mais pourquoi ! Tu délires ! Tu crois que tu peux arriver, comme ça, m'embrasser, alors que ça fait 6 ans qu'on s'envoie des insultes à la tête ! Mais, bordel, ça rime à quoi ! Ca va pas dans ta tête !..."

Drago laissa Harry s'égosiller un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par un "Tu crois vraiment que je vais te tomber dans les bras comme ça ?". Alors il le fixa droit dans les yeux, et détacha bien ses mots :

"- OSE me dire que tu n'en a pas envie..."

Harry le regarda interloqué. Oh merlin ! Si il en avait envie !

"- Là n'est pas la question, Malfoy."

"- Mais si, c'est justement la seule qu'il faut te poser."

"- Mais pourquoi moi ? Dis moi au moins ça ?"

Drago haussa les épaules d'un air énigmatique :

"- Qui sait..." dit-il. Cette lueur étrange était réapparue dans ses yeux. "Maintenant, garde tes questions pour plus tard. Tu voulais savoir ce que je voulais, je vais te montrer."

Et n'y allant pas par quatre chemins, il prît possesion des lèvres du gryffondor, l'allongeant sur le canapé.

* * *

Non, s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas ! Maman, au secours ! Bon je sais je m'arrête où ça commence, mais ça n'en sera que meilleur dans le chapitre suivant! Alors, que vont-ils devenir ? Est ce que Harry va croire en la sincérité de Drago ? D'aord est ce qu'il est sincère ? Faites moi part de votre idée sur le sujet... Tellement de questions ? Et ben faudra lire le chapitre suivant pour le savoir... 

En attendant, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer une pitite reveiw pour me dire comment vous avez trouver ce chapitre: interressant ? Révélateur ? Frustrant ? Je rappelle que je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ou critique, tant que celle ci est intelligente et peux m'aider à m'améliorer...

Et qui sait, peut-être que s'il y a des reviews, le chapitre 4 arrivera plus vite !

Sur ce, je vous fait pleins de gros bisous à tous et vous dit au prochain chapitre,

Mystery88


	4. Rien que du plaisir

**Salut tous le monde,**

**Titre:** Pourquoi moi ?

**Résumé:** Drago donne un rendez-vous à Harry, juste après lui avoir donné un baiser enflammé... Qu'est ce qui lui a pris? Piège? Coups fourré? Notre gryffondor ne sait plus quoi penser. Slash HPDM.

**Rating:** M (et ce sera justifié par la suite...)

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette fiction fait allusion à des relations de type homosexuelles, donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, merci de passer votre chemin et de garder vos critiques homophobes pour vous...

**Pitite dédicace:** cette fic est pour toi ma poufsouffle adorée, je sais que c'est pas vraiment ta tasse de thé les hpdm, mais je voulais juste te dire merci pour être mon amie tout simplement... J t'ador... J'ai nommée, Miss Kalea chan. Et un tit bonjour et gros bisous à ma Tia que j'aime, si elle passais par là...

**Avertissement :** Attention, lisez tous ! Le rating M prend toute sa signification dans ce chapitre ! Maintenant, venez pas dire qu'on vous zavais pas prévenu!

----------------------------

CA Y EST, IL EST LA! Il est là, vous l'attendiez tous, et ben voilà il est là... De qui je parle ? Ben du Yaoi, évidement...

Bon j'ai l'air de le prendre à la rigolade mais en fait j'ai un peu la trouille de vos réactions à tous... C'est la première fois que j'ecris ce genre de chose, alors je sais pas si ce sera bien... Mais bon je compte sur vous pour me faire part de vos réactions... Et puis, je dois dire que l'expérience est... enrichissante.

Bref, j'arrête mon baratin, et je vous laisse savourer, bande de pervers ! Ah non, vous pensiez tous de même pas que j'allais vous oublié...

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kalisca :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir inauguré ma fic avec ta review, cela m'a fait très plaisir. Heureuse que ça te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite... Bizous.

**Dop :** Marchi beaucoup pour ta review, c'est super sympa. Sorry pour l'attente, mais ça y est la suite est là ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise... Bizzzz

**Jouzetsuka :** Milles merci pour tes deux reviews, c'est trop je n'en méritait pas tant. En tout cas, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'est beau un Drago dans toute sa splendeur. Quant à ta dernière remarque, ne t'inquiètes pas tu aura la réponse bientôt... Je te laisse savourer et merci encore ! Gros bisous.

**Niphredill :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir. Voilà la suite, je compte sur toi pour me dire si ça tient toujours la route. Encore merci et à bientôt. Bisous

**Vert emeraude :** Merci pour ta review. Contente que ça te plaise. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Drago, tu aura assez vite ta réponse. Bonne lecture et gros bisous.

**Ichy-Chan :** Coucou! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, le français ça a jamais été mon fort Bisous.

**Miss Tère :** merci beaucoup, voilà la suite, je te laisse savourer et gros bisous.

**Lily :** Merci pour tes reviews elles m'ont fait super plaisir. Moi? Sadique? Nooonn, jamais...Je suis offensée j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès de couper le chapitreici, je le jure sur Salazar ! En tout cas, désolée pour l'attente et attend d'avoir lu la suite, et tu vas encore plus me tuer... Bref, je te laisse savourer, merci encore et gros bizous.

**Slydawn :** Merci pour ta review. T'inquiète pas Harry va pa se laisser faire... Non, mais oh ! Hein? Si? Ah bon ben un peu quand même, mais de toute façons qui peut résister à l'attrait d'un Serpentard blond? Bref, voilà la suite, j'attend ta réaction et gros bisous.

**Zick :** Noooonnnnn ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourrir ! Pitié ! Même si j'écris pas avec mes jambes, je préfèrerait les garder, ce serait gentil, merci. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de savoir que ça te plaît, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite... Bonne lecture et gros bisous..

**Zaika :** 22 avada kedavra ! Non mais ça va pas ! J'ai failli y passer ! Mais bon je m'en suis remise et j'ai compris la leçon, ne t'inquiète pas je le ferai plus c'est promis... En espérant que la suite te plaise, et que tu me refera part de ton avis avec autant de vigueur, je tesouhaite bonne lecture.Gros bisous.

**Mifibou :** Un grand merci pour ta review ! Chuuuttt ! Faut pas le dire ! Non je rigole, ta proposition est interessante mais si je vous aît demandé ce que vous pensiez, j'avais pas dit que je confirmerai ce que vous direz... Ben oui, sinon y a plus d'histoire... (mais je peux te dire que t'es sur la bonne voie...) En tout cas, bonne lecture et gros bisous.

**Lo-hana-ni :** Est-ce une critique ? Si ce n'en est pas une, et ben, je dirais que j'aime bien ça et que ça m'amuse mais c'est pas méchant loin de là... Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture et bisous.

**Taranis :** Euuuhhh... non, je veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, s'il te plaît. Pour les explications, ben ce sera pas dans ce chapitre (ils auraient un peu du mal faut dire...) mais ça viendra, c'est promis ! Pour le nombre de chapitre... j'en ai aucune idée ? Mais je suis pas au bout, c'est tout ce que je sais. Bref, merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise... bonne lecture et gros bisous.

**Tristitia **: Salut toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bon ben le voilà enfin ce chapitre 4, que j'avais tant de mal à publier... (mais tu vas vraiment comprendre pourquoi) Je t'en dis pas plus, ça gâcherai tout, je te laisse savourer, et j'attend ta réaction, mais ça m'étonnerai que tu me parle encore après ça... Aller gros bisous, je t'dore, et bonne lecture... The Slytherin's Princess.

**Garla sama :** Merci pour ta review, et pour ta remarque, elle est très pertinente... par contre je te dirais pas si c'est juste ou pas, y aurai plus d'histoire sinon, ce serait pas drôle... Ben voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Et tu peux continuer a émettre des théories, peut être que je te donnerai des indices... Sur ce, bonne lecture, et gros bisous.

**Jessy :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en effet dray est direct, mais il à ses raisons (tu comprendras bientôt les quelles...) quant à Harry je le trouve tout mignon dans sa situation, il se pose pleins de question, le pauvre il est loin d'imaginer la vérité. J'en aît peut être trop dit... j'arrêtes et te laisse savourer, gros bisous.

**Kyoshiro :** Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait super plaisir... voilà la suite, n'hésites pas à me dire ce que t'en pense... bonne lecture et gros bisous.

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 :

**Rien que du plaisir...**

Sans se détacher de lui, Drago glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Harry. Celui-ci réfléchit rapidement. Devait-il le repousser ? Il pesa le pour et le contre et finalement toute force l'abandonna lorsque le serpentard glissa dans son cou.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement d'extase, c'était délicieux ! Drago se délectait lentement du goût sucré de la peau du gryffondor, traçant un chemin de baiser enflammés dans son cou.

Harry émit un grognement de frustration lorsque le blond se détacha pour lui enlever son tee-shirt. Toute lucidité l'ayant abandonné, le brun commença à défaire la chemise de Drago. A bout de patience, il arracha les deux derniers boutons sous le sourire du serpentard.

"- Ne sois pas si impatient, petit Gryffi, nous avons tous notre temps." chuchota-t-il

"- Tais-toi et continu ! C'est toi qui l'a cherché." répondit-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"- A vos ordres, mon capitaine." et avec un grand sourire espiègle, Drago fondit sur lui.

En quelques minutes, chemise, pantalons et chaussettes gisaient au sol. Les deux adolescents étaient en boxer. Drago était occupé à tracer un à un les contours des muscles finement dessinés sur le torse de Harry, se laissant guidé par ses gémissements. C'est alors que le brun remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus sur un canapé mais sur un lit, Drago avait dû remédier au problème sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Le blond était au dessus de lui jouant avec sa langue dans son nombril, Harry vibrait d'enivrement sous ses caresses, c'était suprême, céleste, divin !

Drago glissa alors malicieusement son genou entre les jambes du gryffondor, qui échappa un hoquet de surprise. Sa respiration s'accéléra sous la pression, excitant encore plus son tortionnaire. Soudain, il sentit deux doigts glisser sous l'élastique de son boxer et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Drago le lui avait habilement retiré.

Harry, nu, ainsi exposé au regard appréciateur du serpentard, se sentit rougir. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps de soie lorsqu'il sentit qu'une langue mutine venir embraser ses sens, remontant lentement à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il se redressa sur les coudes et plongea ses yeux dans les opales scintillantes de son amant. Un sourire envoûtant naquit sur les lèvres expertes du serpentard lorsqu'il croisa ce regard suppliant, l'implorant de mettre fin à sa torture. Harry tremblait de tous son corps, se délectant de la sensation exaltante du souffle chaud de Drago sur son désir.

"- Dra ... Drago , s'il te plaît..." réussit-il à articuler.

Le blond semblait totalement maître de lui-même. Comment faisait-il ? Cette question traversa l'esprit déjà embrouillé de Harry mais mourut au même moment en un hoquet de plaisir qui s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. Drago venait de le prendre dans sa bouche.

Toujours sur les coudes, Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière sous la vague de plaisir qui déferla en lui, il avait envie de hurler son ivresse. La langue habile du serpentard commença à lui faire tourner la tête. Il tentait vainement d'onduler dans sa bouche pour accélérer le mouvement, mai Drago tenait fermement ses hanches plaquées contre le matelas. Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient devant ses yeux et tout le décor s'effaça. Il ne restait plus que Drago, Drago et ses mains, Drago et sa langue.

Mais Harry sentit rapidement qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus se maîtriser. Cependant Drago parût le sentir, et retira sa bouche, alors qu'une plainte rauque sortit de celle du brun, geignant de frustration.

Le blond remonta le long du corps moite de son amant et déposa ses lèvres sur celles, tremblantes, d'Harry. Leur langue se mêlèrent dans un ballet à couper le souffle, où se mélangeaient désir et passion. Profitant de cette diversion, Drago entra un doigt en lui, c'était chaud et étroit. Harry sentant cette intrusion se crispa, plus d'appréhension que de douleur. Le serpentard lui couvrît le visage de baisers, lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille :

"- Détends-toi, petit Gryffi, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal, laisse moi faire."

A force de baisers et de mordillements, Harry réussi à oublier ce que Drago faisait, et celui-ci sentit l'anneau de chair se détendre autour de son doigt, assez pour en introduire doucement un deuxième, redoublant d'empressement et de caresses envers le brun. Harry s'y habitua plus rapidement et son amant pu introduire, encore plus délicatement, un troisième et dernier doigt.

Pendant quelques instants, le corps de Harry se tendit, Drago guettant le moindre signe de souffrance sur son visage. Puis, la douleur passée, Harry commença à remuer de lui-même, incitant le blond à faire pareil. Drago sourrit face à cette hardiesse et commença à remuer ses doigts, sans cesser cependant de s'occuper de Harry. Son autre main parcourait son torse avec avidité, savourant le frémissement qu'elle provoquait. Sa bouche s'appliquait à goûter chaque parcelle de peau, mémorisant chaque point sensible qui faisait gémir son amant.

Mais celui-ci justement, commençait à sérieuseument perdre la tête sous la durée de la torure qui lui était infligée.

Et, soudain tout cessa. Drago avait retiré ses doigt tandis que le brun redressait la tête geignant de frustration. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, assombris de désir, qu'il avait face à lui, et suivit du regard les mouvement lents du serpentard.

Celui ci était descendu u niveau de ses pieds et écarta les cuisses du brun avec douceur. Puis, il vînt se placer devant son entrée et releva la tête.

Une conversation silencieuse s'engagea alors dans laquelleDrago semblait demander le consentement de Harry, qui de son côté tentait par tous les moyens de lui faire comprendreà quel point il en avait envie.

Harry remarqua alors que le blond tremblait aussi et que son visage était trempé, ses mèches blondes collées sur son front par la sueur. Malgrè son regard droit et toujours lucide, ses lèvres tremblaient et sa respiration était saccadée : il avait l'air beaucoup moins maître de lui même ainsi. On aurait dit un démon aux airs d'ange.. une aura magique semblait se dégager de tout son corps, ce qui procurait à Harry une agréable sensation de chaleur, et la lueur étrange brillait plus que jamais au fond de ses yeux.

Après ce court instant durant lequel le temps avait semblé s'arrêter, tout reprit très vite. Harry sentit Drago entrer en lui et se crispa sous la sensation : c'était douloureux et ennivrant à la fois. Cette intrusion lui arracha une larme de souffrance et de plaisir. Drago s'immobilisa, attendant que le gryffondor s'habitue à sa présence, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Alors, avec une tendresse et une douceur infinie, Drago commença à bouger lentement en lui, attentif à toutes ses réactions.

Lorsqu'un gémissement de plaisir franchit les lèvres de son amant, il accèléra peu à peu ses va-et-vients. Les mains de harry s'accrochèrent aux draps, alors qu'il haletait sous l'émotion, celles du blond tenaient fermement les hanches du brun.

Dans la pâle lueur des bougies, leurs corps, brillant de sueur, se mêlaient en un ballet qu'ils ne contrôlaient plus. Ayant attient le paroxysme du plaisir, Drago se libèra en Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun suivit tandis que Drago s'effondrait sur lui dans un dernier râle de plaisir.

Harry tremblait encore de tous son corps, sa respiration était toujours saccadée. Le blond roula sur le côté et tendit le bras pour attraper sa baguette et nettoyer leurs corps et les draps d'un sort.

Puis à bout de force, il revînt se blottir contre Harry et déposa un dernier baiser dans son cou. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il murmurra:

"- Maintenant, je sais Harry,... je suis désolé amour..."

Ce que le gryffondor n'entendit jamais, déjà loin au pays des rêves...

* * *

Bon ben voilà, ça y est, c'est fait ... je dois vous avouer que j'ai un peu la trouille de vos réactions, parce que j'ai l'impression que ça vaut rien... mais bon, on vera bien... En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impression, bonne ou mauvaise... Merci d'avoir lu j'usqu'ici, et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre... Gros bisous à tous, 

Mystery88


	5. Redescendre sur terre

**Kikou les gens !**

Voilà enfin le chapitre 5 ! J'espères qu'il tiendra la route comme on dit J'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder, je suis déjà à la bourre ! (ça change pas vraiment de d'habitude, mais fo pas l'dire !) Bref, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et j'attends avec impatiente vos réactions ! N'hésitez pas, moi ça me fait toujours super plaisir, et en plus je fait les RAR, un chapitre sur deux...

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE A TOUS,

**Titre:** Pourquoi moi ?

**Résumé:** Drago donne un rendez-vous à Harry, juste après lui avoir donné un baiser enflammé... Qu'est ce qui lui a pris? Piège? Coups fourré? Notre gryffondor ne sait plus quoi penser. Slash HPDM.

**Rating:** M (et ce sera justifié par la suite...)

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette fiction fait allusion à des relations de type homosexuelles, donc si cela ne vous plaît pas, merci de passer votre chemin et de garder vos critiques homophobes pour vous...

**Pitite dédicace:** cette fic est pour toi ma poufsouffle adorée, je sais que c'est pas vraiment ta tasse de thé les hpdm, mais je voulais juste te dire merci pour être mon amie tout simplement... J t'ador... J'ai nommée, Miss Kalea chan. Et un tit bonjour et gros bisous à ma Tia que j'aime, si elle passais par là...

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 :

**Redescendre sur terre...**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, les images de lui et Drago lui revinrent en mémoire. Il n'arrivait même pas à mettre de mot là dessus pour dire à quel point ça avait été divin. Tout à ses souvenirs extatiques, le brun se retourna dans le lit pour se rendormir et c'est là qu'il s'aperçût qu'il était seul. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Toutes ces illusions se brisèrent, son beau rêve vola en éclats.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, 21h00. Eh merde ! Il se leva du lit et, couvert avec le drap, commença à ramasser ses habits. C'est alors qu'il vît, posé sur la table, un morceau de parchemin.

Il l'attrapa et le déplia rapidement. Une chaîne en argent en glissa et Harry la rattrapa pour l'examiner. Elle était fine et un anneau avait été passé dedans. Il était en argent lui aussi et les lettres DM étaient gravées entrelacées l'une dans l'autre. Harry fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur l'écriture fine et droite du blond:

Potter,

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là à ton réveil, mais j'avais à faire. Rends toi demain soir à 21h00 au Chaudron Baveur, je t'y attendrais.

DLM

Le parchemin glissa des doigts de Harry, abasourdi, qui n'eût aucun geste pour le retenir.

°°°°°°°°°°

Il était rentré chez lui, avait claqué la porte et avait filé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était fou de rage ! Fou de rage de s'être fait avoir, comme un con en plus !

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il s'en voulait à lui même, il en voulait à ce connard blond, et à la planète avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'il était sincère ? Pourquoi avait-il eût l'espoir qu'il avait changé ? Mais nan il aurait dû s'en douter, il n'en avait qu'après son cul, et il avait le culot de lui redonner un rendez-vous ! Non mais pour qui se prenait-il, ce sale fils de riche ? Il n'était pas une traînée.

Pour Harry, la question ne se posait même pas, il était tout à fait hors de question qu'il aille à ce rendez-vous ! Non mais oh ! Il n'allait pas se plier à tous les désirs de Mônsieur.

Il bouillonnait littéralement de rage. De colère, il frappa de toutes ses forces dans le mur de son poing pour apaiser sa propre douleur, celle de son orgueil, de sa fierté et celle de son coeur aussi, car il devait bien se l'avouer jamais il n'avait passé un moment pareil !

La seule chose qu'il récolta cependant fût une vive douleur à la main droite, qui fût loin d'apaiser sa fureur. Il appuya le front contre la vitre froide de sa chambre et plongea son regard dans l'obscurité au dehors.

Une larme roula alors sur sa joue. Une larme de rage et d'impuissance, une larme de douleur et de souffrance, une larme de tristesse et de chagrin.

Cependant, Harry l'essuya d'un revers de main rageur. Il n'allait quand même pas pleurer pour ce petit con !

Seulement voilà, ce qu'Harry semblait avoir oublier, c'est qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre ses sentiments. Alors, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, les larmes salées perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et vinrent tracer deux sillons brillants sur ses joues.

Il avait mal ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il voulait s'en foutre, oublier ! Mais il n'y arrivait pas car il avait cette douleur lancinante dans le coeur. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Il ne le savait pas, ou ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais la seule chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'elle était là, bien ancrée en lui et elle le déchirait à tel point qu'il lui était impossible de l'ignorer.

A bout de nerfs, les yeux secs d'avoir trop pleurer, il se déshabilla et pris la bonne résolution d'aller se coucher. La nuit porte conseil, disait-on. Mais ce soir, il eût du mal à trouver le sommeil. Et lorsque enfin il s'endormit sa dernière constatation fût qu'il était seul dans son lit, le coeur à vif.

°°°°°°°°°°

La journée suivante, Harry la passa plongé dans des livres, il révisait. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouver pour s'occuper l'esprit et éviter de penser au blond. Il ne voulait plus jamais y penser et ce soir il n'irai pas au rendez-vous il ne craquerait pas !

°°°°°°°°°°

Ca y est ! Il avait réussit ! On était dimanche matin, et il avait tenu ! Hier soir, il était allé se coucher tôt pour résister à l'envie d'aller à ce maudit rendez-vous, et il avait réussit, il s'était endormi !

Non sans mal, évidement, mais ce n'était pas important de savoir qu'il avait rêvé de lui toute la nuit et qu'il avait dû se faire violence pour rester lucide, hier soir, aux alentours de 21h00...

Mais bon l'important c'est qu'il y était arrivé ! Ah que la journée lui parût belle. Les rayons du soleil filtraient déjà par la fenêtre. Le ciel était bleu azur, et pas un nuage ne venait l'assombrir. Même la nature était au rendez-vous et semblait être de bonne humeur. Les oiseaux chantaient et l'on entendait le son des grillons.

Cependant, au bout de quelques instants, une voix se fit entendre du rez-de-chaussée, troublant ainsi sa contemplation :

"- Harry ! Descends tout de suite !"

L'interpellé poussa un soupir. Aussi belle que pouvait être la journée, quelque chose viendrait toujours la lui gâcher ! Qu'allait-on encore bien pouvoir lui reprocher ? Il descendit les escaliers et pénétra dans le salon :

"- Oui ?"

"- Ta tante et moi sommes invités au cocktail qu'organise mon patron à l'occasion de l'ouverture d'une nouvelle entreprise. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tous ça, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Nous rentrerons ce soir, et tu as grand intérêt à ce que tous soit en ordre dans cette maison à notre arrivée, tu as bien compris ?"

"- Oui, Oncle Vernon." répondit Harry, avec un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres que son oncle ne remarqua même pas.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, Harry sauta carrément de joie ! La journée ne serait pas si mal finalement... il allait avoir la maison pour lui tous seul toute la journée ! Son oncle et sa tante partis pour la célébration de il ne savait même plus quoi, et son cousin qui était chez son copain pour un semaine... la journée promettait d'être belle.

Première résolution : Se faire un saladier de pop-corn et se poser devant un bon film.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il était rare, voire même exceptionnel que Harry puisse regarder ce qui lui plaisait à la télé. Aussi était-il compréhensible qu'il en profite. Il tomba sur un film d'horreur, dans lequel la planète était envahie par des extra-terrestres, s'émerveillant à chaque effets spéciaux.

Après avoir vu trois film d'affiler, il chercha quelque chose d'autre à faire. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait faire que quand il était seul. Réfléchissons... Cela ne se produit même pas tous les ans, alors autant en profiter.

Deuxième résolution : Se faire couler un bon bain chaud et y rester des heures... Bonne idée ! Très bonne idée !

Ainsi fût fait, Harry se délassa pendant près d'1h30 dans l'eau bien tiède. Alors que, aidé par l'air chaud, la vapeur s'échappant de la baignoire et la douce odeur du bain moussant, il allait s'endormir, il jugea préférable de sortir de cette torpeur.

Attrapant un serviette blanche, il la noua autour de ses reins et se dirigea vers la porte.

Troisième résolution : Se préparer un festin.

Il ouvrit la porte. Mais à peine en eût-il franchit le seuil, qu'une voix dans le couloir parvint à ses oreilles :

"- Salut Potter. "

Harry n'eût même pas besoin de se retourner, il savait déjà à qui appartenait cette voix traînante.

* * *

Non, pitié ! Pas taper pitié, je vous jures... j'ai la suite, ne me taper pas ! Maaammmaaannn, ooossscccooouuurrrsss !

Hum hum, reprenons nous, donc voilà plusieurs questions et possibilité s'offre à vous :

- Pourquoi drago est là ?

- Que va t il dire à Harry ?

- Harry le laissera t il seulement s'exprimer ?

- Quelle acceuil lui réservera t il ?

Autant de questions, qui vont tourner en boucle sans trouver de réponse avant le prochain chapitre... Mais j'attends avec impatiente toute vos réponses à ses questions, et qui sait peut-être aurez vous droit à un indice

Bon passons maintenant à votre avis, ça vous a plû ? Une question? Une suggestion? Une idée sur la question posée juste au dessus?Une critique? Je suis ouverte à tous tant que c'est intelligent. Vous savez comment faire... C'est le chti bouton en bas de votre écran... Marchi d'avance !

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et gros bisous à tous !

En espérant vous retrouvez au chapitre 6,

Mystery88


End file.
